In a painting process of a vehicle body, a vehicle body passes through a number of pretreatment and electrodeposition dipping process in order to remove the contaminants and improve the rust prevention.
During these processes, buoyancy and fluid pressure are applied to the vehicle body, causing the vehicle body to float or deform in the vehicle body, thereby affecting the level difference as the appearance quality of the vehicle.
However, the pretreatment and electrodeposition process is a process that cannot be confirmed internally, and it is impossible to predict the effect of the paint on the body and the behavior of the body in the paint.
At each stage of new car development, the solution has been derived by testing at the mass production plant.
Particularly, during mass production, there is a concern that the vehicle body may come off because the new vehicle and the mounting part of the transportation device do not fit, and it is difficult to secure quality until mass production due to limitation on schedule, and so on.
That is, in the conventional art, since the deep tank is a structure that is close and sealed, it is impossible to confirm the internal phenomenon when verifying the new vehicle at the mass production plant. Also, since the vehicle body must be inserted and tested during production, there are restrictions on the number of tests, the schedule of vehicle body input, and the number of vehicle body input, so that it is difficult to secure quality through the reinforcement by trial and error.
As described above, if quality assurance is delayed, man-hours depending on the design change after the mass production mold is started can be added to the moving part.
Further, in the case of a new vehicle to be introduced along with the construction of a new factory, since pre-verification thereof is not possible, it is being replaced by inspection at other factories with similar conditions so that it is difficult to drive an accurate verification result and it may reduce safety and operating rate because the vehicle body is put in a state where the transportation equipment is not fitted.
Furthermore, when verifying the deformation of the vehicle body after electrodeposition, the vehicle body is transferred to the test area and measured after the moving part is separated so that it is difficult to verify accurately due to the separation and mounting of the moving part, and it is impossible to pre-verify the vehicle because the test area is made at the stage of new vehicle production.
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view showing a dip tank of an electrodeposition painting related to the present invention.
Referring to FIG. 5, a dip tank 150 is opened at the upper portion thereof and paint or pretreatment solution is filled therein.
The dip tank is provided with an input portion for inputting a vehicle body 140 at one side and an output portion at the other side. A nozzle or valves for filling and circulating the paint or the pretreatment solution may be provided.
For the contents of the main conventional art, reference can be made to the following prior art document patents: Korea Application Patent No.: 10-2007-0122028 and Korea Application Patent No.: 10-2007-0080893.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.